Only Me when I'm With You
by xoxoJasminee
Summary: Miley Has Been Sad, No reason at all.. But Nick will Fix that? Or Will he.. Niley.
1. 1 New Kid

**Only Me When I'm With You.  
Chapter 1**

Miley sat On her Porch Step Looking out at the Sunny Day. She had No idea what this day would bring, yet somehow she knew something would happen, For the better, or the worst. Lily Came up behind her, "Miley Come on. We're going to be late."  
Miley Looked up at her, "Who cares.." Lily was schoked, "You Not caring about school..? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MILEY?!" Miley sighed, "Whatever.." she stood up and grabed her bag, "Lets go.."

**-At School-**

Miley walked down the hall Sadly, as if someone had ripped her heart out. What's wrong? well, Nothing.. Miley's Never Happy..Anymore. "Lily, i forgot my pen.. do u have an extra?" Lily Smiled, "Ofcourse." Miley faked a smile back and took the pen Lily was holding out, "Thanks Lils, you're the best." Lily Felt Happy, "Thanks Miles.." she couldn't stop smiling now. She turned in her desk and looked straight ahead. Miley turned aswell waiting for the teacher to look down at the students as she did everyday, but this time.. she didnt she walked out of the room and walked in with a note and a new kid following.

**Nick's POV**

I stood Near the teacher, to afriad to look up, i was scared to see my new classmates.. i was always afraid. The teacher looked at me and said, "Well.. Introduce you're self son.." I looked at her in surprise and blinked twice, "A-alright.." I looked out at the students, "Im Nick Gray, i moved Here from Ontario, Canada... and Im 17." The Teacher smiled and pointed to a seat, "Sit next to Miley and Miss Lily Please, Miley, Raise you're Hand so he knows you.." I looked over at the girl she pointed at, she was beautiful, she hesatinly raised her hand and i walked over and sat next to her.

**Miley's POV**

I looked at the new Kid, "Dont canadians say Ey after every sentance?" i felt stupid for asking that, Ofcourse they dont, Thats a Stereo Type. Nick seemed Dissapointed in what i asked, " No, We dont.. Thats Just a joke the Americans say About us.." I looked down, "Sorry to be rude.." He sighed, "No im sorry.. i Shouldn't have sayed 'The' As Puleral. " he just faked a smile and turned to face the teacher.

**-At Lunch-**

Miley got an Apple and sat at an empty table. Lily came over talking thinking Miley was Listening, "I mean seriously, there was just one and she took it-- wait, Miley.. Are You listening?" Miley Looked up,"Huh?" Lily sighed, "Guess you Weren't.." she sat across for Miley, "What's on you're Mind Best Friend?" Miley Sighed, "I asked the New kid an affencive Question.." Lily was surprised, "Miles.. what'd you ask?" Miley Looked at her apple, "Don't worry about it.." Lily looked down at her food, "Whatever Miley.."

To be continued.(:3 HAPPY BiRTHDAY TO MEE! :DD


	2. 2 Im Not the Jealous Type

**Only Me When I'm With You.  
Chapter 2**

Nick sat alone, pokeing his food with his fork, when Lily suddenly got up and moved to his table. Nick looked up to her, " Hi?" Lily gave him a solem smile, "Hi, Im Lily.." Nick nodded and blinked a couple times while stareing at her, then he looked down again. Miley sat 3 feet away at another table watching her bestfriend flirt with the new kid, who seemed to be flirting back . Somehow miley felt sad about the situation, she felt she had 'Dibs' Even if she didn't call it.

**Nick's POV**

I sat there for a while listening to Lily go on about how much she liked Canada. I nodded a few times, and said acouple "uh-huh"s and "yeah"s trying to make it seem like i was listening to most of what she said, soon i looked up and smiled quickly, grabed my try and trew away the food, and ran to class.

**------**

Lily sat there confused then the bell rang and nick was no where in sight, She decited she would Flirt with him after school and walked to class. Miley leaned up against her locker with her eyes closed, when she felt someone's eyes on her. Quickly Miley opened her eyes to see nick standing there, "Ditching i see?" he said to her with a short smirk. Miley shook her head, "No, its my Free period." she lied. Nick nodded and chuckeld under his breath, "Isn't it your science period?" Miley Opened her eyes wide,"H-how do you know that?" she was scared, no one had ever knowen her scedual exept Lily. Nick Pulled out miley's notebook, "You lefted this in First Period.." He held it out to her, "I only read the front page, your scedual.." Miley snatched it from him and ran to her class.

**-After School-**

Nick Leaned up against His Car Talking with Mikayla and laughing, He looked like he was enjoing himself, Lily saw and got very Jelous and decited to Push Mikayla out of the way and talk with Nick. Nick sighed, "Why do u keep bothering me?" Lily Smiled Innocently, " Its Just you're so hot.. and i can't stay away.." Nick sighed, "I Like shy girls, im sorry to say.. you're not shy.." Lily Groaned and walked off angrily.

**Miley's POV**

I sure didn't want to talk to Lily now, seeing how red faced she was a minute ago before she Trotted off to Who knows were. I opend my car door , ironicly, nick was parked besides me. He smiled at me and i faked one back, i Guess he knew, Because he frowned at me then relized something and his frowned face got nuteral, "Can i have your number?" He asked me and solemly smiled. I felt my face smile, i had no controle now, my body dis-obeyed ever single command I gave it, i guess my heart took over, and wrote my number on his hand and drove away.

**------**

I was sitting on my couch, i heard A knock on my door, i was sure it was Lily.. I mean who else would it be? she is my only friend I walked to the door and answerd it, to see Chocolate Brown Eyes stareing back at me.


End file.
